Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occupant protecting system for a vehicle, designed so that a membrane-like shock absorbing member is developed, or unfolded, between a vehicle body and an occupant upon collision of the vehicle.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventionally known occupant protecting system for a vehicle for protecting an occupant upon collision of the vehicle includes a so-called air bag system designed so that an air bag is inflated and developed from a steering wheel or an instrument panel with a high pressure gas. Such air bag system functions to mainly protect a front of an occupant's body upon frontal collision of the vehicle.
On the other hand, there is a conventionally proposed occupant protecting system designed so that an air bag is developed from a center pillar through a side of a seat to a position between an occupant and a door to protect a side of an occupant's body upon side collision of the vehicle (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 258636-91).
However, if the air bag system is accommodated at the center pillar, it is difficult to smoothly develop the air bag, because the development of the air bag is obstructed by a narrow space between the vehicle body and the side surface of the seat. If a sufficient space is insured in order to avoid this, the freedom of design of the seat is limited. Moreover, the accommodation of the air bag system results in a necessarily increased thickness of a center pillar, thereby providing a disadvantage of a large limitation in design.